


Wife's Doting

by Daovihi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Married Couple, Sickfic, jade is a good wife, rated t for mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Whenever Gemma gets sick, she tends not to notice. When she does notice, she tries to power through it. Luckily, Jade notices these kinds of things and refuses to let her own wife potentially hurt her recovery.
Relationships: Emma | Gemma/Marutina | Jade (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wife's Doting

Gemma silently works on that hole in Jade's tank top as said wife prepares a hearty dinner. At least, Gemma assumes it is. She's having a hard time smelling much of anything today. It doesn't help that she's having a hard time concentrating.

Gemma sighs and puts her work down to rub at her eyes. She can't decipher why she can't seem to bat away the exhaustion that weighs on her eyelids, or why she's so sluggish today. With a slow blink, Gemma forces herself to slap her brain into gear and keep working… that is, until a hand waves in front of her face.

"Moon. I said dinner is ready." Jade holds a plate of sausages and potatoes towards Gemma.

Gemma looks it over for a moment before turning back to her work. "I'll eat later…"

"You said the same thing at lunch… and breakfast." Jade bends down towards Gemma. "When was the last time you ate?"

The question makes Gemma pause. Had she eaten today? She's having such a hard time remembering.

Gemma must have taken too long to think of a response, because Jade sighs and takes both the tank top and Gemma's sewing needle away. "No more sewing until you've eaten."

"But I'm not hungry…" Gemma mumbles.

Jade stabs a potato with a fork and holds it to Gemma's mouth. "Can you eat a few bites? For me?" Jade gives Gemma those irresistible puppy eyes.

Gemma can never say no to her wife's puppy eyes. She opens her mouth and lets Jade feed her, one forkful at a time. But it doesn't take many bites for Gemma to start resisting Jade's efforts to feed her.

"I'm full…" Gemma quietly whines.

Jade puts the fork down before pressing her hand to Gemma's forehead. She frowns before taking her hand away. "You're burning up."

Before Gemma knows it, Jade has plucked her up princess style and is taking her elsewhere. Jade places Gemma on their bed before undressing Gemma, leaving her in only her dress.

"Jade?" Gemma slowly blinks.

"Shhh." Jade pushes Gemma's hair from her face. "Get some rest. You need it."

"But my chores-"

"I will take care of them." Jade bends down to kiss Gemma's forehead. "Your job is to stay in bed and fall asleep." Then, Jade tucks Gemma in. "I will join you after I'm done."

"Promise?" Gemma pleadingly looks up at Jade.

"I promise." Jade gives Gemma another kiss, this time on the cheek. "And if you stay in bed, I might even decide to sleep naked."

Gemma can't help a grin. "I'll hold you to that."

Jade smiles back. "Just be careful not to let your imagination run too wild."

"I can't make any promises there."

Jade can't help a chuckle before dimming the lights. She quickly gets to work on Gemma's chores, wanting to finish fast so that she can join her moon. By the time she's done, Gemma has already fallen asleep. Jade takes a moment to admire her sleeping beauty before undressing and slipping under the covers.


End file.
